Unleashing The Beast
by AizenLover529
Summary: A squeal to Caging The Animal. GrimmIchi. Smut, Sex toys, and Hand cuffs


** Okay peoples I have decided to make the squeal to Caging The Animal, since it's been getting so many views lately I thought you guys might appreciate this. So here it is, but first and for most I do not own Bleach or any of the characters on the show.**

Summer had just begun and I was starting my job over the summer. It was just simple job at my dad's friend, Kisuke Urahara's pastry shop. He sold anything ranging from cupcakes, donuts, and brownies to candy and chocolate covered arrangements. I wouldn't mind working for Urahara so much if he wasn't so damn weird. And not only that, today was slow on business.

"Ohh I-chi-gooo!" my boss sang. "What is it Urahara?" I asked, instantly getting annoyed by his presence. "Now is that anyway to talk to your employer?" he asked mischievously. "When my _employer_ is as annoying as you, I think I have every right to talk to you in any way I see fit." I told him being as blunt as possible.

"That's so mean Ichigo." He pouted "But any who, I have a special job for you today." he said as his gray eyes shined underneath that striped bucket hat of his."And just what might that be?" I asked skeptically. I had every right to skeptical. Shit, it was _Urahara _for crying out loud. "I need you to watch the store for me today. I can't be here today because of… reasons, but I'm sure you can handle it, right Ichigo?" he asked me. I thought it was best not to ask any further questions about where he was going; it was none of my business.

"Fine by me, but I hope you know I'm getting paid overtime for this." I assured him. Urahara simply laughed as he walked towards the front door. "Fair enough. Remember to lock up the store when you leave. And be nice to the customers, God knows we don't need any more incidents like last time." he said with that ridiculous fan waving in front of his face. "Hey! That guy had it coming. He had no right to touch me!" I yelled back at him. He smiled and walked out the door.

XxOxXxOxX

It was 12:30 in the afternoon and not a single customer had bothered to show up. I played with the strings on my apron to keep myself busy. I somehow let my mind drift to the blue haired devil that is known as Grimmjow. Grimmjow had surprisingly, along with Nnoitra, gone to college. He had decided that he wanted to be an engineer of sorts. As for Nnoitra, well there was no telling as to what he wanted to be. I couldn't help but think that my next year of high school would be extra boring without Grimmjow there. Even though he was a pain in the ass, he was still good for providing a laugh or two.

After our last sexual encounter in the locker room, Grimmjow and I got a little closer. I wouldn't exactly call him my boyfriend, we just kinda, you know, fuck around. Grimmjow calls it a _'fuck buddy'. _The term itself bothered me. I had also learned that Grimmjow wasn't a bad of a guy as I made him out to be. He was annoying for sure, but if you looked past that he wasn't so bad.

The bell on the door rang which indicated that someone had arrived into the store snapped me out of my day dream. "Hi, welcome to Urahara's Sweet Shop. If you buy something today, the next time you come here your purchase will be half off." I say automatically as I was trained to do. "Aww such a nice greeting. I feel so welcomed." said a voice I knew all too well. "Grimmjow?!" I said, thoroughly shocked at his mere presence. "Miss me?" he asked arrogantly. A part of me did miss his daily harassment but the other part wanted to kick him in the throat.

"Not at all." I state. He flashed me that almost too bright smile and showed his unnaturally sharp canine teeth. "Come on now, don't be shy. Just admit that you missed me, if only a little bit. If you don't, I'm gonna have to come behind that counter." He warned. I stared at Grimmjow studying what he was wearing; a well fitted blue t-shirt, light blue pants with a tear on the knee and a little tear on the thy on the opposite leg, and white converse.

_Simply delicious _

I found myself licking my slightly cracked lips. "Oh come on." He begged. "If you don't, I can't give you your surprise." He said, holding up a book bag that I failed to notice earlier. My ears perked up at the promise of a surprise. If it was one thing I loved, it was surprises. "Okay, I missed you. But only a little bit!" I say as I felt my face heat up. "See that wasn't so hard. Now you can have the surprise I promised." he said, as he made his way behind to counter. Grimmjow sat the book bag on the counter and pulled out a plastic bag. "Go on, reach in there." he said. The anticipation was eating away at me. I eagerly dug my hand in the bag just waiting to grab something spectacular. I grabbed something hard. I was confused to say the least. When I pulled it out, my eyes went wide with shock and my face went as red as Rudolf's nose on Christmas Eve.

"You got me a fucking _vibrator_?!" I asked in disbelief. "Yeah! Isn't great? But that's not all."Grimmjow said with excitement. He dug into the bag and pulled out some Strawberry scented lube and handcuffs. I stared at him like he'd lost his mind. "No! When the hell am I EVER going to use these items?" I asked him angrily. "Today." He simply stated. "Huh?"

Before I could even react Grimmjow pulled me into a mind blowing kiss. His tongue ran itself over my bottom lip, asking for entrance that I so willingly gave. He was the first to pull away. "We cannot do this here. I'll just close up early today, no one's here anyway. Then we can head back to my-" "Not happening Kurosaki. You said yourself that there's on one here. So what are you so afraid of, huh?" he asked teasingly. "I'm not." I argue back, even though I knew I falling right into his trap. "Alrighty then. Stop your complaining and start to suckin' on my cock." he said, all while pushing me on my knees.

"So demanding…" I say while retrieving his dick from his boxers. Once it was released he stopped me. "Wait. I just had a fantastic idea." Grimmjow said to me. He reached over in the bucket where we kept extra chocolate from the recipes we didn't use that day. He dipped his fingers into the pot and then smeared it on his cock. "There. Now you can start suckin'. Lick it all off." He said seductively, eyes darkened with lust. I could only be more aroused at the thought of licking yummy chocolate off Grimm's cock.

I took my tongue and swirled it around the tip to get all the chocolate he had drizzled on that part. I heard him groan. "That's it Ichi…" he said, as he screwed his eyes shut, enjoying the sensation. I took a deep breath as I went further downwards, taking as much of him as I could. What I couldn't fit I wrapped my hand around. I bobbed my head slowly at first and then increased my speed, making his knees buckle.

"Oh fuck Ichi. Keep that up and you'll make me cum." He warned. I made sure to make eye contact with him while sucking him off, something I knew drove him crazy. His hand weaved its way into my bright orange hair and the other tightly gripped the counter top he was leaning on. His beautiful cornflower colored eyes looked directly at me as he opened his mouth.

"Shit, Ichigo. Gonna cum. Arghhh." He said as he released his semen down my throat. I swallowed it all. He pulled off my knees before letting go of my hair when I was about half way up. "You just get better and better at that." He told me. He grabbed the vibrator and waved it in my face. "Now it's your turn."

Grimmjow covered the vibrator with the strawberry scented lube then bent Ichigo over the counter and placed the sex toy near Ichigo's ass. "You're not putting that in there." Ichigo told him. "Says you." He snorted. "I paid good money for this. And just so you're not tempted to move…" he said as he reached over Ichigo to grab the hand cuffs. "I'm gonna hand cuff ya'." He said all while wearing a smile that could put the devil to shame. Grimmjow quickly placed them on Ichigo's wrists and hooked them to the cabinets below the counter. "Grimmjow I'm not kidding, take these off." Ichigo yelled. "Nah, I like you in hand cuffs. They make you look sexy." Grimmjow said casually.

"My foot's gonna look real sexy up your ass if you don't undo these. Right. Fucking. Now." Ichigo said, with an almost threatening look. Almost. Grimmjow just laughed. He spread open Ichigo's butt cheeks and smiled. "You say that but look how bad hole wants to be filled and not to mention how hard you are." He said while grabbing Ichigo's cock. "Ahh, don't.." Ichigo mumbled.

Grimmjow stuck the vibrator inside Ichigo while he was detracted and then turned it on. "Ahhnnn. Grimmmjoow." Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow pulled the plastic toy in a back and forth motion. "That must feel good, doesn't Ichigo?" he asked, but didn't receive an answer. "No reply, huh? I'll fix that." he said as he turned the vibrator up as high as it could go. "AHHH! Ha ahh ahnn. S-stop. No more Grimm." Ichigo begged.

"Have you had enough yet? Is your hole still hungry for my cock?" "Yeeess! Grimmjow please!" Ichigo screamed. Grimmjow then pulled out the vibrator and Ichigo collapsed on the floor, panting.

"Come on, Ichi. We're not done just yet." Grimmjow said. He coated himself with the lube then held Ichigo's hip in place. When he pushed in, he let out a sigh of relief due to the tightness of Ichigo's ass. "Shit Ichi. Even after all that you're still as tight as a virgin." Grimmjow groaned out.

Grimmjow then pulled back and thrusted inside Ichigo hard and fast. "Ooohhh God. Grimmjow isso good. Ahnn ha. More!" Ichigo slurred deliriously. Grimmjow was happy to oblige. "Fuck you're tight. I ain't gonna be able to hold on much longer Ichigo." He said as he felt his release coming. Not wanting to cum before Ichigo, he grabbed ahold of Ichigo's cock and started to rub it in time with his thrusts. Ichigo threw his head back and screamed bloody murder.

Fuck! Fuck, Grim-Grimmjooooww!" he screamed as he shot long spurts cum on the cabinets in front of him. Grimmjow came not too long after, only lasting for 2 more thrusts before he emptied himself inside Ichigo for the second time that day.

They lay there panting and coming down from their sex high. Ichigo wiggled his hips a little trying to get Grimmjow's attention.

"You keep that up and you'll start round two." Grimmjow said to me. "Shut up. My back is starting to hurt from this position. Un-cuff me so I can get a cleaned up." I said to him, flinching at the pain a little as I tried to sit up. "Alright, don't get your man panties in a bunch…" he said to me. I looked back at him to find him searching in his pockets franticly. "Okay, Grimmjow this isn't funny. Undue these. _Now _preferably." I snapped at him. "Uhh Ichi? I think I might have left the key in my dorm." He said sheepishly.

"You _WHAT_?!" I yelled. "I'm sorry?" he said.

"Grimmjooowww!"

**There it is folks. The squeal to Caging The Animal. I hope you guys liked it. Please review. Thanks!**


End file.
